


High

by weburchin



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game), Vocaloid
Genre: Dissociation, Flashbacks, M/M, bf has bpd, bf is half japanese, california gurls we’re undeniable, miku bf siblings !!, pico has ocd maybe, plane trip, slight angst maybe i dunno lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weburchin/pseuds/weburchin
Summary: they goin on a trip
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	1. Let’s Ride

“Did we  _ have  _ to wake up at like, 5 in the morning for this?” Pico was groaning as he scratched a bit at his scalp and yawned. BF immediately slapped his hand, giving him a glare as he responded back.

“I told you to stop picking at your scalp, Pico! Jesus… Also, have you ever flown out of state? It’s a lot easier to book flights this early so it won’t be as crowded and annoying to get everything over with.” 

Pico rubbed his hand a bit, giving BF a little pouty face in order to buy his sympathy.

“Uggggh, but I already spent forever trying to come over to stupid DC,”

“Pennsylvania isn’t even that far from Virginia, stupid,” BF scoffed. “If you can’t handle a 3 hour car ride at most, I dunno what to tell you about this flight.”

“Baby.. how long is the flight?” Pico was sinking down, his head slowly falling onto BF’s lap.

BF sighed, “It’s around 6 to 7 hours.”

Pico jolted right up as soon as he said that, as if someone dumped his head in an ice bucket to wake him up. He was trying to inconspicuously reach his hand up to his scalp again.

“What the fuck?! Why’s it so long?!” 

“Ugh, oh my God. Because California’s in the west coast, and Virginia’s in the east coast,”

“That’s gonna take foreeveerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,” Pico was whining, burying his face in his boyfriend’s jean shorts again. BF just sighed again, gently rubbing Pico’s head to comfort him. 

“I know you’re tired PiPi, but I promise, it’s gonna be totally worth it. You’re gonna love it,”

BF remembers not too long ago, back in high school, he went to the same hotel he planned on booking for this little getaway trip. It was a really nice one, somewhere in Santa Monica, if he recalled correctly.

He reminisces on a lot of random specific memories from there that pop in his head.

It was when his sister was still around.

  
  


_ “AAAAAAAA, GET ME OFF THIS RIDE! MIKU, MAKE IT GO DOWN, MAKE IT GO DOWN!” _

_ “Wait, watch this!” _

_ His sister fiddled with the remote control in her hands, triggering the ride to kick into full motion. _

_ “WAAAAAAAAA, IT’S TOO FAST!!! IT’S HIGH!! I’M GONNA FALL!!” _

_ “BF, YOU WON’T FALL! IT’S ALMOST OVER!” _

  
  


That ride was a bit fun, he’ll admit. It doesn’t exactly take away how fucking terrifying it was.

It was just nice to have that company, though..

  
  


_ “Mama, Papa, I might be gone for a while..” _

_ “Take care of your grandparents, ok?” _

He misses his big sister.

He misses her a lot, and he wants to talk to her again.

“BF!” He’s abruptly interrupted and comes back to see Pico aggressively snapping his fingers and getting invasive in his face

“Oh my God, what do you want?!”

“Ride’s over, we gotta get off,”

Oh.

He spent a while daydreaming, didn’t he? 

“Ha, my bad,” BF gave a nervous little grin, his hand intertwined with Pico’s as they got out of their ride. 

“You need help with the luggage?” The cab driver called out from inside.

“I think we might, actually,” BF yawned out the response, rather tired himself.

This might be a long plane ride..


	2. What’s the Deal with Airline Food?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is bad i haven’t been on a flight in like a year lol

Pico was in awe as he made his way inside the airport with his smaller boyfriend.

“Holy shit,” He looked up at the glass tiled roof in admiration. “This is such a nice airport.”

BF smiled, his legs trembling a bit from the weight of the backpack on his shoulders. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to pack so much for just a 2 week trip. 

He wanted to work on his music, though.

“Haha, do you want me to carry that?”

“N-no.. I got it,” BF stammered, almost stumbling a bit. He was really starting to regret packing so many things. It’s just how he is. Even for a sleepover, he’ll stuff his backpack to the brim.

* * *

  
  
  


“Does this airline have good food, at least? I heard plane food sucks,” Pico asked as the pair made their way closer to the escalators. 

“Baby, there is no such thing as good airline food,” BF chuckled.

This talk about airline food reminded Pico of something, actually.

A running joke that he’d use to pester his boyfriend.

“Hey, BF,” Pico smirked.

BF already had a feeling as to what was coming. He muttered, “Don't say it. Don’t say it.”

“What’s the deal—“

“God dammit!”

* * *

They approached the escalators at last.

Oh God.

“Maybe we’ll go take an elevator or something—“

Pico immediately took BF by the shoulders and faced him back towards the escalators. 

“They’re just moving stairs. It’s fine,”

“Yeah, moving stairs of death! I could fall over and shred my face open,” BF cried. 

Pico  _ really _ didn’t need that imagery. It was grotesque, and honestly, BF was just making it into a bigger deal than what it really was. He couldn’t really help but smile at his skittish boyfriend. 

BF was never a big fan of heights, even from the time he was young. Hell, Pico remembers the little rap battle he was competing in. 

_ “And then, they made me stand on top of a MOVING CAR!” _

_ “Pff, damn,” _

_ “I know! You remember that one girl I told you about?” _

_ “Ooh, your high school schnookums pookums?” _

_ “Shut up. Anyways, her mom was the one I was up against. So this 6 foot purple lady was just casually going off while I was almost crying on top of this car! I thought I was gonna fall off and die,” _

_ “It couldn’t have been that bad,” _

_ “Well, of course you wouldn’t think so!” _

_ “The hell’s that supposed to mean?”  _

_ Pico playfully punched BF’s shoulder in response to that little snarky comment, laughing obnoxiously. _

* * *

  
  


“See, that wasn’t so bad! Now, let’s find our gate,” Pico continued the promenade.

“We gotta do a search first,” BF responded.

Pico groaned once again, ready for a mouthful of complaints to barrage BF with. 

“Uuuuggggh, you mean we have to take everything off and we gotta do all this and that and—“

“Listen, it isn’t my favorite thing either. But it’s gonna be difficult getting through this airport if all you’re doing is whining,”

“I’m  _ tired! _ ”

“We’re all tired!”

* * *

The crowds around the couple were busy and bustling, racing from place to place to go where they needed to go. There was silence between them for a little bit as the noise went on in the background.

“Hey, I’m hungry,” Pico broke the silence.

“Me too. I think there’s a cafe close by,” BF let his fingers dance on the table beside him, his nails clacking as each finger drummed.

“Ooo!” Pico beamed, his groggy demeanor thrown out the window once again. 

“You wanna come with me?”

“Uhh,” Pico twiddled his thumbs nervously in response. “I don’t want anyone taking our stuff. Do you mind going yourself?”

“Pico, I heavily doubt anyone’s gonna do anything to our things. We only have our carry-ons with us right now anyways, remember? We dropped the luggage off,”

“It doesn’t matter, there’s still important stuff in there. You’re the one who packed his entire fuckin’ house, too,” Pico seemed to be getting seemingly more anxious, and BF could tell, so he quickly shuffled over.

“Pico, take this,”

BF swiftly took his cap off, placing it on top of Pico’s messy, slicked back hair. It was difficult to keep it on, but he tightened it enough so it would stay.

“Why are you giving me this?”

“Please try keeping it on for a bit,” BF suggested, his hand resting on Pico’s knee as he spoke steadily. “You’re going to get an infection if you keep scratching.”

Pico sighed. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’ll be easier to wear this hat for a bit, and try not to take it off, ok?”

“Alright,”

“You can go ahead and keep track of our things while I get us some food, ok?”

Pico nodded in response.

  
  
  



	3. Remember

BF went over to the nearest little cafe that he was talking about earlier. It looked pretty cute, honestly. It was set up nicely in the airport, and there were good spots to sit in.

He took a minute to notice the girl behind the counter. Her back was face towards him, but her hair reminded him of someone, weirdly enough. She was just cleaning some wine glasses, busying herself. 

BF is probably just over analyzing things. That girl just seemed weirdly familiar though. 

Going up to the counter, that’s when she finally turned around.

“Hey, welcome to—”

This familiar face, there was no doubt.

Her hair seemed poofier held up in a ponytail. Her eyes were droopy, not like they normally were. She seemed worn out and exhausted. But, the exhaustion seemed to just wear off as she smiled when BF approached her.

“Oh my God, Gigi? Is that you?” 

The girl smiled at that throwback nickname, reminiscing. 

“Hey! What are you doing here?”

“I’m heading over to California for a few weeks with my boyfriend,”

“Ooh, boyfriend?” The girl slouched, cupping her face in her right palm, dozing off a bit but still maintaining some focus on the exchange.

Pico was in the audience during that rap battle.

He remembers..

* * *

  
  


_ “Hey! Lemme go against that guy!” _

_ “But, you never signed up as a competitor,” _

_ “Whatever, I don’t care! I wanna see how good he is,” _

_ This oughta be a show.. BF was honestly really anxious. This random stranger from the crowd, he had a pistol at his side. He gave him a smirk. _

_ “You got bars, kid,” _

_ “I’m not a kid. I’m 17,” _

_ “Yeah, and you sound like you’re 12. Let’s party,” _

  
  


_ “That was a great battle! Cast your ballots, and let’s see who won~!” _

_ “What’s your name?” _

_ The boy fluffed his orange hair a bit, and gave BF a smile. _

_ “The name’s Pico.” _

* * *

  
  


“That guy was a trooper, hehe,”

“Yeah, he’s a wild card,”

BF laughed while talking to his old friend.

Then, he remembered another thing.

Another memory.

This girl, her name was GF. 

They used to have a thing in the past..

* * *

  
  


_ “I’m sorry, but I have to break up with you, BF,” _

_ “Huh? Why?”  _

_ BF sputtered in shock, dumbfounded and a bit hurt. _

_ “I’m going to have to move schools at some point. My parents really don’t want me to talk to you anymore..” _

_ There were tears in her eyes. _

_ BF had never seen her cry before. _

* * *

  
  


“Heyyy, earth to BF!” 

GF was clapping her hands in the boy’s face, trying to regain his attention.

BF snapped out of the reminiscing trance, vigorously shaking his head as he jumped back up.

“Huh, wha?”

“What’s up?”

“Oh,” He scratched his head. “I was just remembering some stuff from a while ago. You’re not, like, upset about me having a new person, right?”

  
  


BF hated the feeling of loneliness and abandonment.

Even if it wasn’t GF’s fault, when she was gone, he seemed to spiral.

He didn’t get back up on his feet for a while, and he really only had the help of one other person.

Then, something between them formed.

“BF, I’m not mad at you at all. I know how you feel about relationships and stuff, and how they can be kinda hard for you,” 

BF nods as she speaks.

He tends to get himself overly attached, doesn’t he?

He’s pretty clingy.

He’s surprised Pico hasn’t gone up and left him already. He doesn’t understand how anyone can actually put up with him. Why is he even like this? Why does he handle things like this? Was it because of his own stupid past mistakes he got himself into? Why? It makes no sense. He continues to loathe himself deeply for it. That feeling of self hatred and regret hasn’t seemed to have left since he was in middle school.

_ It’s all my fault. _

He tells himself.

* * *

  
  


_ “I can’t go on without her, you don’t understand.. I love her too much, and I can’t help it. I can't do it. I can’t live like this,” _

_ “Listen, I get it, but—“ _

_ “You don’t get it!” _

_ BF snapped at the only person who could even bother to put up with him. _

_ The only person who seemed irritable all the time, but for some reason was patient enough to put up with his tiresome bullshit. _

_ All he did was whine and cry about everything. _

_ All he did was bring her up. He even brought other people from the past up. He’d sob and blubber about everything. _

_ Who was the one that got into these relationships though? _

_ Who was the one who told himself he needed to take a break? That he wasn’t ready? That each heartbreak, if he got so attached to a single person in just a short amount of time, would kill him? _

_ Every chance he got to do something; why did it never work?  _

_ All the times he’d dedicate at attempts to put himself out of his misery more than his own studies; why didn’t any of it ever go through? _

_ He doesn’t deserve anyone. _

_ He’s a freak that should’ve died a long, long time ago. _

_ It would’ve been funny if the only person that bothered to stay with him would’ve just snapped and pointed that gun at his face. _

_ Pull the trigger. _

_ Finish the job. _

* * *

“Hey,” GF tried to reach out.

BF was blanking out again.

There was nothing for him to focus on.

Just the whispers coming and going through his brain, holding him by the neck, never letting go.

“Damn, what’s taking you so long?! I’m hungry!” 

Pico got up from his seat.

He seemed adamant about keeping watch of all of their things, but BF was his priority, of course.

He noticed the scene.

He noticed his unresponsive boyfriend, close to collapsing as he was unable to keep his own balance.

“Hey, are you..?”

Pico nodded, sidling up beside BF and keeping a steady grip on his arm.

“I’ll be back in a minute, is that ok?”

“Yeah, of course,”

  
  


Tears were coiling in his eyes.

He had a pounding headache, and he realized his own mistake again.

He smiled, sniffling as he looked up at Pico.

“Hah, sorry,” He said. “I kinda blanked out. Too much clamor in my head.”

“It’s not your fault,” 

Pico was consoling BF, kissing his forehead with his hand intertwined with his own.

“I messed up again—“

Pico was stern as he spoke.

“No, you didn’t. Trust me. I’ll be right back, ok? Lay here and listen to some music for a bit.”

BF just gave him a gentle, half-hearted smile.

“I’m sorry,” 

“Stop apologizing,” Pico chuckled. “I’m gonna get us some coffee and food. I love you, ok? We’re gonna have a great time. I’ll even try not to complain about the flight.. emphasis on try.”

BF seemed to have cheered up a bit.

Pico knew how to help, because they both seemed to connect so well with the issues they share.

It’s hectic.

Yet, what would he be without him?

It hurts to think about that outcome, but there was a promise.

* * *

  
  


_ “I don’t plan on leaving you anytime soon. I don’t wanna be without you,” _

_ BF was sobbing, holding on tight. _

_ “I love you too much to let go..” _

  
  
  



	4. Fly High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this isn’t too good ,, i haven’t written in a bit cause i’ve been feeling kinda shitty :[

BF had managed to ground himself, somewhat.

Thankfully, he could breathe normally compared to beforehand. His anxiety seemed to have cooled down as he just laid back and listened to some music. He had intervals of opening and closing his web browsers, then closing his eyes for a bit to rest.

He looked down at his phone, smiling.

He really liked this song.

It was just a song that played in build mode in the first Sims game.

It was really nostalgic though, and it consisted of just a grand piano, this piece. 

“Ayyy, mamacita!” BF perked up when he heard that. It sounded so stupidly obnoxious, yet flattering. It could only be one person, couldn’t it?

“You got food?”

Pico smirked, signaling back with finger guns.

“I got food.”

BF was handed the plastic bag, and opening it up, the smell was fresh and delicious.

A breakfast sandwich.

Warm english muffin bread, sandwiching a fried egg, some bacon strips, and somewhat melty cheese.

“Oooh,” BF was in awe. “That looks so yummy..”

“You wanna try some of my coffee?” Pico offered, inching the thermos closer to BF’s face.

BF kind of cringed a little bit. Coffee was bitter for him.

Hopefully this one had loads of creamer and sugar! He accepted the offer, taking a swig and…

He spat inside the plastic bag frantically. Grabbing napkins, he was scraping at his tongue and babbling.

“Put some fucking  _ SWEETENER FOR ONCE!  _ Oh my God, that tastes awful!”

“I don’t like sugar that much, haha. I’m already too sweet for it!”

BF rolled his eyes, biting back.

“You’re the polar opposite of sweet, Pico.”

“Your mom,” Pico smirked.

* * *

BF busied himself, scrolling along through Twitter, just looking for anything new.

“Hey,” Pico nudged him a bit. “What time is it?”

BF looked at the top of his screen for a minute.

“Uhh, shit, hang on. When’s our flight again?” 

He scurried through the cluster of his things and found the tickets.

“Gate G4, gate G4!” An amplified voice echoed throughout the area.

“Time to board our 8:40 flight for Los Angeles, California!”

“Hoooh shit!” Pico beamed. “We’re goin’ to LA?”

“Well, that’s the airport we’re landing in. We aren’t going to stay in LA,”

“Where are we—“

BF put a finger to Pico’s lips, shushing him and patting his back.

“Shhh… you ask a lot of questions.”

Pico flicked his finger from his lips, aggravated. 

“Well maybe if you told me where we’re going,”

“Ow!”

BF rubbed his finger a bit and winced as he yanked it away.

“God, you’re such a baby. Come on, we gotta go, I think,”

* * *

BF was struggling a bit to fit through the seats with his carry on. 

Thankfully, he got himself a window seat. BF always admired window seats on planes.

Honestly, he just likes looking out during rides to see the surrounding view and pretty things around him. Although in this case, he’ll just be surrounded by clouds.

“Are you gonna put that in the compartment?” Pico asked BF.

BF took a minute to look above him.

He groaned, “I can’t reach.”

Pico couldn’t keep himself from laughing at the misfortune, getting settled in his aisle seat. BF simply just sighed, stuffing his carry on below his seat and dramatically huffing as he sat down.

“It can’t be that heavy,” 

BF whined in response, trying to cocoon himself in a weird fetal position to get ready to sleep during the ride.

“Uh, are you gonna be able to sleep like that?”

“I dunno,” BF’s voice was muffled as he buried his head in his arms, trying to get comfy. “This is uncomfortable.”

* * *

“Please sit in your seats and turn on airplane mode for your devices. Stow away the cupboards and enjoy the flight!” 

The pair could feel the plane slowly lifting up, for it left a weird floaty, pit feeling in their stomachs.

“Ugh, I feel sick,” Pico hugged his stomach.

“It’s ok, we’re almost up—“ 

BF cut himself off, loudly gasping as he tried to open his mouth to scream. He really, really didn’t like the feeling of first flying up during plane rides. It made him nauseous as well, and it was just kind of nerve wracking. He anxiously yanked at Pico’s hoodie.

“Did you bring Xanax? Anything at all?”

Pico was drooling a bit, snoring obnoxiously.

_ Fucking hell..  _

BF just put his earbuds in, letting himself just take his own flight through his music.


	5. quick little note of da author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note Betch

hey !!

im sorry if my updates have been slow lately

however, i finally started chapter 5 today !! :DDD  
feel kinda shitty but like  
i wanna provide you guys with content plus i kinda like this fic and it brings me comfort sometimes when i have the motivation to do it


End file.
